Could it be you?
by spashleyloveforever
Summary: Ashley is a rockstar. Spencer is a reporter and she win a date with Ashley...
1. Chapter 1

**COULD IT BE YOU?**

**Story by UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08 (chapter 1-7) and me Spashleyloveforever.**

**Hi, I've always dreamed to complete this fanfic and now I can do it. The autor gives me the permission to use hers seven chapter and finish the story. I've managed also to translate the fanfic in Italian and to post as soon as possible…**

**The characters of South of nowhere are not mine, they belong to Tom Lynch, while others (Dana, Zach, Mr. Parker, etc…) belong to uncsoftballgirl08.**

**Sorry for my VERY BAD English.**

**Always REVIEW this story!**

**THANX THANX THANX UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08… YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on Ash, it's for charity."

"No."

"Just think of all the little kids with cancer you could safe."

"Why can't I just donate a billion dollars to them?"

"You can! But this is a way to get _other _people to donate billion too."

"Aiden, I don't want to."

"Come on! Hell you might even find someone worth taking out again."

"Doubtful, I'm not all about the crazed fans bidding on a date with me. What if some major creeper wins?"

"You'll have a bodyguard with you the entire time."

"Still don't want to."

"Ash, you have to…"

"No I don…." Ashley looked at her manager/ best friend. "You already said I'd do it didn't you?"

Aiden smiled. "Kinda…"

"Ugh, you asshole! If you weren't my best friend, I'd probably fire you." She turned and went for the elevator.

"Love you too Ash! See you tonight at 8! Don't be late!"

Ashley flipped him off as she got on the elevator. She thought about not going but she was Ashley Davies, hottest new artist, she had to be there. And she had to do the auction.

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Carlin! My office, now!" called a man.

She sighed and walked into the office. "Yes sir?"

"Close the door behind you."

She did.

"Take a seat."

She did that too.

"I want you at the St. Jude's Charity Auction tonight."

"Um, ok…"

"Rumor has it Ms. Rockstar Davies is auctioning herself off for a date for charity."

"And you want me to get a story on it?"

"No, I want you to win it."

"What?"

"I want you to win it, I want you to win the date, go out with her, and find out once and for all if the Davies heir is a lesbian or not. It's hot news."

"Why me?"

"Because you're young, hot, and like the ladies."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want people in my business so why should I get involved in hers?"

"Because she is a celebrity. It comes with her job."

"Fine. But what if I'm outbid?"

"Not a problem. We're giving you 2 billion to bid but if you must, bid more."

The girl sighed. "Fine."

"That's a good girl. I knew I hired you for a reason. Now get outta here. Go home. Get dolled up. You got a date to win."

"Yes sir." She got up and left the office. _This is ridiculous. Why did I even take this job? Oh yeah. Because it pays great._ She sighed as she got on the elevator to go home and get ready for her night of work. Just how she spent most of her nights.

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**

**Chapter 3:**

Ashley emerged from her limo wearing a simple black dress with Aiden right behind her. As soon as she got out of the car, she was overtaken by flashing I her face.

"Ms. Davies! Is it true you'll be auctioning off a date with yourself tonight?" One reporter asked.

Ashley smiled and leaned into the camera and replied simply, "yes." She felt Aiden's hand on her back and turned to walk into the venue where she was met by a shorter girl.

"Ash!"

"Kyla!" Ashley hugged the other girl. "You made it!"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss my sister auctioning herself off for anything!"

"Glad I have your support…so how's Nashville without me?"

Kyla smiled and laughed. "Boring. We miss our crazy 24 year old hometown rockstar. How do you like New York? You've lost your accent a bit."

"It's nice. Miss home sometimes though. And yeah, it's quite unfortunate. I miss my little southern drawl."

"So have you…you know, come out yet?"

"No…I don't really want that part of my personal life exposed yet. I like to leave a little mystery." Ashley smirked. "Plus, the press is having a hay-day trying to figure it out. And I love keeping them on their toes. Kelly telling them we dated in high school made a really funny article."

"Yeah, I saw it. So what if a girl wins this little auction tonight?"

"Then I'll go on a date with her, just as I would if a guy wins; only difference is, I might actually have a little fun." Ashley smiled again.

"You're too much Ash. Too much." Her sister patted her on the back.

"I personally think we should aucti…who's _that_?" Ashley asked looking at a blonde walking in the door. She was dressed in a long blue dress.

Kyla turned. "She's cute."

"Yeah…try fuckin' bangin'!"

Kyla laughed. "Keep it in your pants Davies."

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Ok, have fun."

Ashley started to walk away when Aiden grabbed her arm, "you gotta be on stage in 3 minutes for your performance before the auction. Come on."

"Bu—but…ok fine." Ashley took one last look at the girl, sighed, and followed Aiden to the back.

Ashley quickly changed into dark jeans and a white fitted plain t-shirt. She grabbed her guitar and walked onto the stage. "Hey guys! What's up? Thank you all for coming to the St. Jude's charity event tonight. As I'm sure you've all already heard, I'm going to be auctioning myself off for a date with one of you fine people out there. The auction is open to men and women. So bring on the betting."

Ashley smiled as she took a seat on her stool and began to strum her guitar. "This song is called All Over You." She said into the microphone as the drums behind her picked up.

_Our love is, like water  
Pinned down and abused for being strange  
Our love is, no other  
Then me alone for me all day  
Our love is like water  
Pinned down and abused, ehe_

Ashley sang the first verse with a smile on her face.

_All over you, all over me the sun, the fields, the sky  
I've often tried to hold the sea, the sun, the fields, the tide _

_Pay me now, lay me down, oho_

She stood from her stool, getting into the song as her band picked up even more.

_Our love is like water  
Pinned down and abused for being strange  
Our love is like little angels  
Pinned down and abused, yeah! _

_All over you, all over me the sun, the fields, the sky  
I've often tried to hold the sea, the sun, the fields, the tide _

_Pay me now, lay me down  
Pay me now, pay me now  
Lay me down. lay me down. lay me down _

_All over you, all over me  
All over you, all over me, yeh _

_Pay me now, lay me down, down  
Pay me now, pay me now  
Lay me down. lay me down. lay… _

_All over you, all over me the sun, the fields, the sky  
I've often tried to hold the sea, the sun, the fields, the tide _

_Pay me now, lay me down, down  
Pay me now, pay me now  
Lay me down. lay me down. lay… _

_Yeah heah, heah… _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah… _

_Oh._

The music stopped and the entire place cheered. Ashley leaned into her mic. "Thank you guys." She smiled and left the stage.

Backstage, Aiden greeted her. "That was great Ash. Now let's get back on stage for the auction."

Ashley put her guitar down and followed Aiden back out.

Aiden took the microphone. "How are you all tonight?"

The crowd clapped.

"Good good. It's an honor to be here to support this fine cause. So, let's get this auction started." Aiden smiled at Ashley. "We're going to be bidding on a night on the town with none other than Ms. Ashley Davies here. The night will include you being picked up in a limo, dinner at Per Se in Manhattan, and a limo ride home. We'll start the bidding at 1,000 dollars."

An older man raised his hand, "One thousand here."

"Ok, we've got 1,000. Do I hear 1,500?"

A younger man raised his hand.

"2,000?"

Another hand.

"2,500?"

A woman dressed in red raised her hand.

"Well well, we got a lady in the mix now."

"Do I have anyone for 3,000?"

The first man raised his hand.

"1 million!" A guy with a black tux called out.

"We have 1 million, going once…twice…"

"A billion!"

Ashley's head shot up to see the blonde in blue raising her hand. She smiled from ear to ear and looked at Aiden.

"We have a billion, going once, twice….SOLD! Ms. In the blue, would you join us on stage?"

She nodded and walked to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to congratulate..." he held the microphone to the blonde.

"Spencer Carlin." She stated.

"I'd like to congratulate Spencer Carlin on winning a date with Ashley Davies tomorrow night."

Everyone clapped.

The three walked off stage to the back.

"So, I'm Ashley Davies." Ashley gave Spencer her million dollar smile and held out her hand. "And I'll be treating you to a wonderful dinner tomorrow night."

Spencer smiled and shook her hand. "Well Ms. Davies, I can't wait."

"Ms. Carlin, can you come with me so we can get some information from you?" Asked a tall man in a suit.

"Sure."

"I'll be seeing you Ms. Carlin." Ashley called after her.

"And I'll be waiting." Spencer smiled. _She's totally gay._ Spencer thought as she walked away. _And this date may not be so bad after all._

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Carlin! Good job on the betting last night. We gave a lot to charity and you bet where no one else would go. I'm proud. Now all you have to do is go on that date and get me the story."

Spencer sighed at her boss and didn't reply.

"You're not backing down on me are you Carlin? Because there are a number of people who want this job…."

"No no. Just tired from the event last night, I'll get you a story."

"Good girl." He patted her on the back and walked away.

Spencer shook her head as he walked away and went back to her computer work.

"Bang bang bang."

_Ugh._ Ashley thought as she rolled out of her bed. "Who the hell is it?" She called to the door.

"Your sister. Let me in."

"No. It's 9 am. Go away."

"Come on Ash. I want to spend the day with you before I have to go back to Tennessee tonight and before your date…"

Ashley opened her door after a few more minutes to a smiling Kyla with coffee. "Morning sunshine."

Ashley grumbled and took a coffee. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

"Because I always am, you know that."

"Yeah…" Ashley took a sip of her coffee.

"So that blonde you had your eye on won, must be fate."

"Something like that."

"Ash, you can't be a total player your whole life."

"I'm not. I just don't have time right now to settle down. I'm always on the road or in the studio and if I were to date anyone exclusively they would get jealous and make a huge public break up that I don't want to deal with."

"I guess you're right…"

"I'm always right lil' sis."

"Yeah yeah, so where are you taking me today?

"What do you mean?"

"I wanna go shopping, duh."

"Kyla, that's all we do when you visit."

"Well, you live in New York City. Shopping Heaven!"

"Fine. Let me shower and we'll start at Times Square."

"Yay!"

Ashley left her excited sister to shower, shaking her head.

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**

**Chapter 5:**

It was a quarter to eight. Spencer looked at herself in the mirror for the millionth time. She then turned and looked around the room. It looked like a tornado had blown through. Clothes were everywhere. She sighed and straightened out the red cocktail dress she had finally decided on. Spencer left her room with a mess. She sat on the couch to wait.

At eight on the dot, her buzzer rang. She answered. "Yeah?"

"Spencer Carlin?" The voice asked.

"That's right."

"It's Ashley Davies. Here to take you away for the date of your life."

"Well Ms. Davies, you have some work ahead of you, I've done some pretty crazy things on dates in the past."

"But you've never been on a date with _me_."

Spencer laughed. "I'll be down in a minute."

Within five minutes, Spencer was in the lobby of her building looking out to a white Hummer limo with the figure of a girl dressed in black jeans, a lightly fitted white shirt, and a light black jacket. Spencer took a deep breath and walked out her doors.

Ashley looked up as the doors opened and smiled. "Damn."

Spencer looked at her questioning.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Spencer smiled.

Ashley smiled and opened the limo door. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Spencer got in smiling.

The ride to Per Se was spent in small talk and jokes.

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant there was a swarm of cameras flashing and people yelling.

Ashley sighed. "You ready for this?"

Spencer looked at the sad look on her face. "You wanna go somewhere else?"

Ashley looked up. "But this is what you paid for."

"I know, but I can see you don't want to deal with the paparazzi and the money went to a good cause no matter what. Plus, I kinda don't even really like this place."

Ashley smiled. "Me either."

"Great, let's go somewhere else."

"But where?"

"I know this place no one knows about in the Bronx."

"We're not going to get shot are we?"

"Well…I usually wear a bullet proof vest when I go but we may be ok…"

Ashley looked at her then the look of realization came across her face. "You're kidding."

"I am." Spencer smiled.

"Alright, let's go to the Bronx." Ashley leaned up and tapped on the glass to tell the driver where to go after Spender had told her the address.

"So what's this place called?"

"Dano's."

"Never heard of it."

"Told you no one has." Spencer smiled.

The limo pulled into a gravel parking lot next to a hole in the wall building.

"Are you sure I'm not gonna get shot?"

Spencer laughed. "85% positive."

"What about the other 15%?"

"Wow, rockstar Ashley Davies can do simple math!"

"Hey, that hurt."

"Sorry Davies. Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Alright, if I get shot though, I'll haunt you."

"I'm sure you will." Spencer rolled her eyes and dragged the other girl into the building.

"Spencer!" called a woman in the back.

Spencer smiled. "Hey Dana."

"Hey girl, you're really dressed up to be he….Ashley Davies?"

Ashley smiled politely. "The one and only."

"Holy shit! Spencer what are you doing at my dinky ass restaurant with Ashley freaking Davies?"

"Well we were going to Per Se but there was too much paparazzi so I told her we could come here."

"You couldn't text me to get the place cleaned up?"

"Hey, it's cool. I like the atmosphere." Ashley spoke up and smiled.

Dana looked at her and smiled as well. "Ok, well let me get you guys a table."

Spencer and Ashley followed her to a back corner booth. "No one will bother you back here."

"Thanks." Ashley smiled.

"I'll send someone over to take care of you in just a minute." And she was off.

"So you know her?"

"Yeah, she's kinda like the big sister I never had."

"Oh I see. Are you an only child?"

"No, I have two older brothers. Clay and Glen."

"Alright. I have a younger sister, Kyla."

"Does she live here?"

"No. She lives in Tennessee."

"Wow. Oh yeah, that's where you're from."

"You've done your research."

Spencer blushed a little. "I'll admit I'm a bit of a fan."

"Not a creepy stalker one I hope."

"Never know…" Spencer smirked.

The two ordered and ate while carrying on a conversation that went over Spencer and Ashley's lives.

"So if you love photography so much why are you a writer for a magazine?" Ashley asked Spencer over dessert.

"I couldn't find a studio that would pay me enough to keep my loft and I'm in no position to start my own business so for now I do it for fun on the side."

"I'd like to see some of your stuff sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Spencer smiled.

"So you ready to get outta here?" Ashley asked seeing as both of them had cleaned their dessert plates.

"Yeah." Spencer smiled.

Spencer and Ashley talked even more the entire ride back to Spencer's building. For both of them, it was the first time they had had that much fun in a very long time.

Once they got back to the building, Ashley got out and opened the door for Spencer. She walked her to the front of the building. "So I actually really had a great time tonight."

"I did too." Spencer smiled brightly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Spencer leaned against the wall.

Ashley looked around to make sure no one was watching. The coast was clear. "Would it be totally out of line if I kissed you?"

Spencer's eyes went wide. "I um didn't know you were actually gay."

"Shit. Um. I'm sorry. You're not gay are you?"

"Oh! No! I am. I just didn't know you were."

"Oh. Off the record, yes, I'm _very_ gay." Ashley smiled.

Spencer smiled as well. "Well in that case…"

Ashley grinned and leaned in a little to see if Spencer would give her the que to go the rest of the way. When she saw Spencer lick her lips her grin widened and she captured the blondes lips in a soft sweet kiss. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss. Just a simple one. Ashley pulled back slowly and locked eyes with the blonde who still had hers closed.

She opened her eyes slowly to see the beautiful brunette smiling at her.

"Would you go out with me again?" Ashley asked, taking a chance.

"I um…" _Don't say yes Spencer. Don't do it. It'll make things complicated. This date was for a story. If Mr. Parker finds out I'm going on more dates with her he'll want more stories. I can't do it. _"I can't."

"Oh. Ok. Well then I guess I'll see you around." Ashley's smiled had faded and she turned to walk back to the limo.

Spencer sighed and watched the brunette walk away, she couldn't let her go. _Don't you dare Carlin._ "Ashley!" She called.

Ashley turned around.

"Yes."

Ashley smiled and walked back to the blonde. "Yes what?"

"I'd love to see you again." Spencer breathed out.

Ashley's smiled grew. "Great." She pulled out a card with only a number written on it from her pocket. "Here's my number. I already have yours." Ashley leaned in and placed a light kiss on Spencer's cheek. "I'll be seeing you again sooner or later beautiful."

Spencer smiled. "Soon I hope." She said as Ashley walked away.

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**

**Chapter 6:**

"Carlin! My office! Now!"

_Why do almost all of my days start off with that annoying man calling me?_ Spencer thought as she sighed and made her way to her boss's office. "Yes sir?"

"How was your date?"

"Good."

"Did you get the story?"

"It'll take me a little while to write but I think I got it."

"That's my girl. Now get out and work on that story."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir." She turned and left to go back to her desk. As Spencer sat down her phone vibrated. She took it out.

Ashley Davies: _Come to my concert tonight. _

Spencer laughed at the 'command' she had just received. _What if I'm busy?_

Another buzz. _Then you'll still come and I know it._

_I'm not really a fan of standing in a crowded mosh pit with screaming crazy fans._

_Won't have to. I got you a backstage pass. _

_How?_

_Because I'm the rockstar and I can do stuff like that : )._

_Riiiight. I'll see what I can do. I have an article to write._

_Oh come on Carlin. You're not bailing on your word to see me again are you?_

_Never. _

…_._

_Fine. Yes, I'll come. Where is it?_

_No worries, we'll pick you up at 5._

_Fine, see ya then rockstar._

_Can't wait reporter._

Spencer reread their conversation a number of times throughout her day and every time she smiled.

"Who's got you smilin' so much?" Asked a tall redhead.

Spencer jumped and closed her phone. "Julie. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Yeah, I know. So who is it?"

"No one."

"Your sappy smile doesn't say no one. Come on, I'm one of your best friends, tell me."

"Fine. But you can't tell _**anyone**_."

"Right right. So who?"

"Ashley."

"Thanks Spence. That helps. Ashley is like one of the most common names ever. Ashley from sales? Ashley; Director of Communications? Ashley the stocking girl? Ashley….oh my god. Ashley Davies; the rockstar you went on the charity date for her outing story with!"

"Would you shut up? I don't want Mr. Parker knowing I'm seeing her again."

"Oh, right. He'll want more stories. So how is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she good in bed?"

"Julie! I've seen her once, I didn't sleep with her."

"Oh, right. Well when you do, let me know."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "don't you have some movie review to write?"

"No. But I can see that's my que to leave." She got up. "What are you going to do about the article? Won't Miss Rockstar be furious when she reads it?"

"I'm still working on that." _Working very very hard…_

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**

**Chapter 7:**

Ashley looked herself over one last time. _Not like it really matters what I'm wearing now, they'll change me as soon as I get there…_she sighed and took out her phone. She sent a text; _so you ready blondie?_

A few seconds later she received one back; _Sure am._

Ashley smiled and sent another; _Good. I'm leaving now._

Ashley left her loft for the front desk. "Hey Tony, mind getting my Porsche for me?" She asked smiling at a tall dark Italian man.

"Big date tonight? You never take the Porsche out."

"Well I have a concert." Ashley smiled and laughed.

"Usually when you have a concert they pick you up in the limo."

"Fine fine, you caught me. I'm taking someone with me and I figured I didn't want to bombard her with showing up in the limo with all the screaming fans."

He smiled. "See, I knew you had a special reason. I'll be right back Ashley." He left to get the car.

A few minutes he returned and handed Ashley a pair of keys. "Have fun kiddo. Good luck with the concert. And the girl!"

Ashley smiled. "Thanks Tony. See you tomorrow." She said leaving the building.

Ashley pulled up outside Spencer's building. _I'm here : ) _She texted.

_I'll be down in a second._

And just like that Spencer was of of her building within minutes to find Ashley leaning against her car.

"So where's the limo?"

"Didn't wanna roll into the venue with a crowd around us."

Spencer smiled. "How thoughtful."

"That's me. You look great by the way." Ashley smiled towards Spencer's tight-fitting jeans and fitted blue shirt. "Your shirt matches your eyes."

"You don't look too bad yourself Miss Rockstar."

"Yeah, but they'll have me changed within ten minutes of us getting to the venue."

"Aw. Well we better be leaving then huh?"

"Yeah." Ashley opened the door for Spencer.

"Aw, how kind of you. Someone did teach you manners at someone point."

"Hey now. I grew up in the south; I have that hospitality thing they always talk about." Ashley flashed her million dollar smile as she closed Spencer's door and went to her side.

The two spent the ride in comfortable conversation and arrived at the venue in Times Square to a mass of people in line.

Ashley sighed, "Ready?"

Spencer nodded.

Ashley took out her phone and dialed a number; "Hey Aid. Yeah, I'm in the Porsche. Ok, I'll see you around back."

She took the car down a side road and through a gate.

Aiden met them as Ashley parked. "You're late again Ash…"

"Sorry, traffic."

"It's cool. Just making the fans anxious." He looked at Spencer, "I know you…"

"She's the girl from the auction."

"Oh, did we auction off a concert viewing too?"

"No. I just brought her." Ashley smiled.

"OH! Right." Aiden smiled. "Well we'll have a special spot for you."

Ashley rolled her eyes as they followed Aiden in the back door. She leaned to Spencer, "pardon him; he's not usually this frantic or weird. Shows stress him out."

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Ash, we need you in make-up ASAP." Was the first thing they heard as they entered the backstage area.

Ashley sighed. "I'll leave you with Aiden now. He'll take care of you. See you after the show." She smiled and squeezed Spencer's arm.

Spencer smiled. "See ya."

Ashley turned and followed the woman that had called her and Spencer took a step closer to Aiden.

"So um..Spencer…right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, just wanted to make sure I didn't call you some stupid name that wasn't yours all night." He smiled. "Let's get you a seat."

Spencer followed Aiden from backstage into a mass of people in the venue. "This is what an Ashley Davies concert looks like." Aiden pointed out.

"I have to be in…" Spencer pointed to the mosh, "there?"

"Oh hell no. Ash would kill me if I put you in there. You get VIP side-stage seating. You'll be sitting with other celebrity friends of Ash's and some high paying guests." He smiled and led her to a blocked off area.

The security guy guarding the area quickly let Aiden and Spencer in. "So, have a seat. Enjoy the show. And I'll come get you after. Oh and here." He handed her a neck pass. "This will get you anywhere you want to be. Just don't lose it." He smiled and left.

Spencer looked around and took a seat. She watched in awe as millions of people poured into the venue around her.

"Never been to a Davies concert?" Asked a figure above her.

Spencer looked up to see Zach Braff standing beside her."Um...well I have. When she first started out. Never this big though."

He smiled. "So how did you land a ticket in here?"

"Oh, I…"

"Wait, I know you. You're the girl that won that charity date."

"Yeah, that would be me." Spencer smiled shyly.

"Damn. Ash must have had fun. She never brings dates to concerts."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, Ash and I go way back."

Spencer nodded.

"So, I'm just send for a soda. You want anything?"

Spencer shook her head.

"Alright. Well I'll be back in a little. Got to do an autograph thing." He smiled and exited the VIP area.

Spencer was alone again. She went back into her daze of watching the crown pour in like a billion ants till someone poked her on the shoulder.

She turned and looked up to see a brown eyed beauty smiling down at her.

"Hey there Miss Reporter." Ashley grinned.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I escaped." She smiled even more.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Me, in trouble, never."

Spencer gave her a look.

"Alright alright. I just wanted to come see how you were doing. Zach said you looked scared."

"No. Just amazed."

"Why so?"

"All these people. They are here for you."

Ashley shrugged. "I guess."

"No, Ashley, this is amazing. You're epic or something!"

Ashley laughed. "Or something…hey, I gotta get back. I'll be on in a few minutes so you don't have much more waiting." She smiled.

"Alright. Can't wait."

"How about…a…good luck kiss?" Ashley smiled broadly.

Spencer laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're an amazing artist. You'll do great."

Ashley smiled and left.

Within ten minutes the concert had started. The crown roared and the lights dimmed. Ashley's band began to play and then Ashley appeared causing what the roar to grown even louder.

After the first song, Ashley took a sip of water. "So how are you guys doing tonight?" She asked into the mic and the crowd gave a yell. "Awesome! Looks it's great to be here doing this show tonight. As you all know I'll be starting my second tour this summer so hopefully you all and come out to a venue near you and enjoy some old stuff and some stuff off the new album coming out in May. Let's get this show on the road though shall we? This song is called Here."

They crowd applauded as Ashley started the next song.

_I lay here on the floor  
We speak but you're not listening  
You feel I've missed the point  
But it's just you I'm missing here _

_Not just another song  
Words that I'm regretting  
Five weeks that you've been gone  
It's me that you're forgetting here _

_I can waste my time if you're not giving an answer  
But you're still waiting here _

_Find out just what went wrong  
Play it through my mind, repeating  
Can't just one last song  
Sing it out till your heart starts beating _

_I can waste my time if you're not giving an answer  
But you're still waiting here _

_God, it started to get cold  
But I can't see your eyes  
And I'll run away for awhile  
But I swear I'm feeling fine  
You've got to love more than just one  
To ? this time  
So if you're lucky and out for more  
Well the field is open wide  
You've got to love more than just one  
But I'll still try  
Yeah, I'll still try _

_Here _

_I can waste my time if you're not giving an answer  
But you're still waiting here._

Ashley sang a few more songs, left for a break, came back and did a few more.

Spencer was in awe at how Ashley got the crowd into her show, how much they love her, and how amazing she was on the stage.

"So guys, this is the last song for tonight. It's called Staplegunned."

_It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you  
Shoulda kissed you in the elevator,  
but I was too scared to  
It was in the morning when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Whoa _

_Do I have to spell it out to you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here _

_We were all alone when I finally made a pass at you  
It didn't work, and no it never does,  
but you know how I do  
We were on the phone when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Whoa _

_Do I have to spell it out to you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

She smiled over to Spencer who seemingly turned a little red.

_Do I have to spell it out to you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa_

After the song Ashley smiled out at Spencer. "Thank you guys for a great time. You've been an awesome crowd! Remember the concert this summer! Peace." She threw out her water bottle and left the stage.

"So what did you think?" Zach asked Spencer.

She smiled at him. "It was good."

"I think she likes you. She looked at you the whole time."

Spencer shrugged and blushed.

"And you seem to like her too."

Spencer shrugged again. "Maybe."

"Well just remember, even though she's a big rockstar she's a person too. A real good one."

"So I've noticed." Spencer smiled.

"Well it was nice sitting with you reporter Spencer." Zach winked and left with his bodyguard.

Within seconds Aiden was at the gate to take Spencer back with him. "So how'd you like the show?"

"It was great." Spencer smiled.

"Good good. Ash is in her dressing room. She said to send you in." He pointed to a door labeled A.D.

Spencer went to the door and knocked.

"Yeah, come in." called the voice inside.

Spencer opened the door to see Ashley in only a bra and jeans with a hint of sweat still glistening on her body. Spencer turned her head a little as Ashley looked up. "Well hello there." Smirked the rockstar.

"Hi." Spencer said looking back to Ashley, not able to help herself gaze at the perfect body of the brunette.

"See something you like?"

Spencer shrugged and took a seat in Ashley's make-up chair.

Ashley gave her an 'ouch that hurt' look and put on a white t-shirt. "So did you like the show?"

Spencer nodded. "It was awesome. You are amazing."

"Eh. I'm alright." Ashley smiled. "So you ready to get outta here?"

Spencer nodded.

"Want me to take you home or we could go out since I'm starving or I could just make something for myself at home if you're not hungry…"

Spencer laughed. "I'm starving." She stood up with a bit of confidence. "But not really for food." She took a step towards Ashley.

Ashley gulped. "Yeah? Well what can I get you?"

Spencer took another step and put her hands into Ashley's hair. "You'll do just fine." She said as she captured Ashley's lips in a fiery kiss.

After the kiss, Ashley pulled away and smile as Spencer looked at her in a way she couldn't read. "You alright?"

"I don't do that…"

"Do what?"

"Forwardly kiss people."

Ashley laughed, "It's quite alright. I enjoyed it."

Spencer smiled sheepishly. "Yeah?"

Ashley only nodded and kissed Spencer again. "So much I need to keep doing it now."

As they continued to kiss, with Ashley having pushed Spencer back into the make-up chair and was sitting on top of her, the door opened to reveal Aiden.

"Hey Ash…oh…hello." He smiled.

Ashley didn't move, just looked at him, "what?"

"Um, they want you to go out and sign a few autographs."

"Aid…I'm a little busy."

"I'll give you ten minutes."

Ashley sighed. "Fine. Now get out."

"Or I could watch."

"Aiden leave, now!" She threw a brush at her friend.

"Fine fine, going. Remember, ten minutes!"

"So where were we?" Ashley asked capturing Spencer's lips again.

"Yeah, about there." Spencer said smiling and she wrapped her arms around Ashley. _This girl is doing something to me, something I have never felt…_ She thought as they continued to kiss. _And it's something I could get used to._

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**

**Chapter 8:**

Ten minutes passed and Aiden knocked on the door. "Time is over lovebirds." He said.

"It's time for the autographs. Hurry up Ashley."

"Argh… I hate him so much." She said angry.

"No, you love him. He's your best friend." Answered Spencer.

"He's not my best friend at this moment. And I hate the fans right now."

"It's not true. I see how you love them and how they love you. But it's so easy to fall in love with you!" Spencer said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh someone has a BIG BIG crash on me! Sorry Spence I have to go now, or Aiden kills me. See you later. Don't run away. Kidding Spence." Ashley gave her a soft peck on the lips and left for the fans time. Spencer was sad, she already miss the rockstar, she can't live without her. _It's like I've always known her, she's my soul, and I love her SO much… _think Spencer.

The blonde looks at Ashley that was covered by the fans, _what if someone hurt her. Oh god, I'm already so protective with her. I'm worried with myself. _Then Spencer saw how happy Ashley was with her fans and tried to relax.

One hour later Ashley was free and seeking Spencer, and when she saw the blonde she hide herself behind a wall.

Spencer was walking when she heard from behind. "UAHH!"

Spencer jumped in fear and fell on top of Ashley, that was very happy with the situation.

"You can't wait! OMG Ashley you're in public now, someone can see you. You have to be more carefully!" Aiden said.

"You're SO funny sometimes Aiden. Spencer was scared, she jumped and fall exactly over me. Right Spence?"

"Ri-right… that's what happened." Spencer blushed.

"Yeah… whatever." Replied Aiden.

Suddenly Spencer's phone rings, she push the green button. "Hi Julie…" The blonde said.

"Have you seen the concert of Ashley? It was SOOO great."

Ashley heard all over the phone and she think to joke with Julie, so she stole the phone to Spencer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Said the blonde.

"Julie how was my concert?"

"Your concert was gre… OMG you're Ashley, I can't believe it! I'm fainting from the emotion."

"Don't faint." Rockstar joke. "Spence your friend is going to faint."

"Give me the phone. Ashley is not funny! Julie, yes the concert was fantastic, but right now WE have to go. Bye. Ashley say bye to Julie."

"Bye to Julie."

"Ashley again it's not funny."

"You say? For me is really really funny."

"Oh, what I have to do with you?"

"You have to love me."

Spencer was trying to answer when the phone rang again.

"Julie what do you want again?" Said Spencer angry.

"Is this the way to speak with your boss? I can dismiss you whenever I want, remember it Carlin. Are you writing your story?"

"Sorry Mr. Parker I thought that was Julie. And no, I haven't written the articles, right now I haven't time."

With that she hung up nervously. _I can't find an excuse forever. I'm trapped!_ Thought Spencer.

_I have to talk seriously with that girl_. Thought Mr. Parker.

"You're nervous?" Said Ashley.

"No, it's stress from too much work."

"But you haven't worked so much lately." Ashley smirk.

"You're mean." Spencer joked with puppy dog eyes. "My boss is forcing me to write a story that I don't want to write."

"He can always found someone else for this story."

"Sorry Ashley, I really don't want to talk about this with you."

With that Spencer left.

_She's worried about something. _Thought Ashley.

**This is my first chapter. Sorry for my very BAD English.**

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 9:**

Spencer was sleeping on her bed when her phone rang.

"Have you finally written the story?" Yelled the boss angry.

"No Mr. Parker, I'm sorry, but those day I've been really busy". Try to explain the blonde.

"Enough with your excuses, but if you don't want to lose your job, you have to write this story. You understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I'm trying to do my best. Bye boss. See you next time."

"Bye Spencer."

_In the meanwhile in Mr. Parker office._

"I think she's tricking me. Mandy you have to find out what's happening with Spencer. You have to follow her whenever she goes and you have to tell me all you see. Ok?"

"I will be her shadow, don't worry sir."

"Ok. I trust in you. Now go to work."

And with that Mr. Parker left.

_This is my chance, I can't screw it… OMG I could be the most popular reporter if I wrote this story. _Thought Mandy.

Spencer phone rang.

She saw the name on the screen and smiled.

"Hi Spence, how are you? You seemed really nervous the other day, and I just want to know that you're fine."

"Hi Ashley, I'm so happy that you called. I'm sorry for acting really weird the other day."

"No, don't worry it's ok. I miss you so much Spence, and I want to see you."

"So do I."

"Alright. Will you come at dinner tonight with me wherever you want?"

"Yes. We can go to Dano's again if you want."

"Yes, no-one find out that we're there. It's perfect. Ok, I will be at yours at 8:30 p.m., I'm taking the Porsche again, I don't want the paparazzi with us."

"Ok see you later."

Mandy was at Spencer house and was tired of waiting.

_Nothing happened, is better go home._

Then she saw something really interesting, so she hide herself behind the wall and watched all the scene.

A Porsche stopped in front of Spencer's door, Ashley exited from the car and rang the bell.

"I'm ready Ash, I'm coming."

Spencer opened the door.

Ashley was wearing a black long dress with a giant red rose painted on the abdomen zone, with a plunging V-neck, and a long slit that showed her stockings and her beautiful legs; she was also wearing black high heels shoes that match perfectly with the dress.

"OMG Ashley you're breathtaking."

Spencer was wearing a blue dress with white stripes and white shoes with high heels.

"You also are beautiful."

"Ok, blondie it's time to go."

The Porsche left Spencer house.

Mandy quickly entered in the car and followed the Porsche.

When they arrived to Dano's Dana jumped very excited.

"Hey, you two have a relationship, I knew it!"

Spencer blushed.

"It's so hard to resist to the Carlin's charm, but you also know that, right Dana?" Joked Ashley.

"Ashley, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh, you two are so cute, lovebirds." Dana said.

"Enough with your comment. Come in, I'm starving!"

They entered in the restaurant, not knowing to be observed from afar.

A young girl, brunette with long hair entered in the room and took a spare table.

Ashley and Spencer began to talk.

"How was your day?"

"Really really bad Spence, Aiden made me sing a stupid song that I don't like."

"Oh poor girl…" Spencer said with poppy dog eyes.

"How can I resist to this look, you're so cute."

"Thanks. You instead are so sexy."

"Spence you're such a pervert sometimes."

"Only with you."

"Spence excuse me I have to use the toilet."

Ashley began to walk, and Spencer get up from the chair.

_I have to walk, my back hurts._

The blonde went to talk with Dana.

_Great, it's the moment I've been waiting for. _Thought Mandy.

The girl carefully put a bug under the near table.

Ashley came back from the toilet and saw Spencer talk with Dana, then they sat at their table again.

Suddenly Ashley's phone rang. Unknowing number.

"Hi."

"Hello, are you Ashley Davies, sister of Kyla?"

"Yes, who's talking?"

"I'm doctor Dustin of the Johnson Hospital."

Ashley face turn pale and Spencer frown.

"OMG, what's happened? How is Kyla?"

"She was stabbed in the wound by a guy that try to robe her, we don't know if she will survive. I'm sorry."

"I'm coming there doctor."

"Sorry Spence I have to go to the hospital."

"I will come with you"

Spencer ran to Dana for pay the bill, but Dana refuse.

"Don't pay Spence, another time. Hurry and call me for the news ok."

"Thanks Dana."

Mandy took the bug and followed the couple.

Ashley was entering in the Porsche when Spencer stopped her.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"No, Ash I'll drive the car, you're too nervous. You take the passenger seat."

"Thanks Spence, this means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thanks me, I'll never leave you alone trough hard times."

In fifteen minutes they arrive at the hospital, and search for the reception.

When they found the reception Ashley exploded.

"Where's my sister!" She yelled.

**This is my second chapter. I hope you like it…**

**Mandy character belong to me.**

**Always REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 10:**

"Where is my sister!" Ashley yelled.

"She's in the surgery right now, doctors are operating her; she's in a critical condition. Sorry." Answered the receptionist.

Ashley started to cry hysterically, Spencer tried to console her.

"Shh… Relax Ash, I'm sure she will survive, she's in good hands."

"You don't know it. What will I do if she die?"

A doctor came near the two.

"You're Ashley Davies?"

"How is my sister?"

"She has a big hemorrhage, but the knife hasn't touched a vital organ. Next hours are crucial, we don't know if she survive. But you have to be strong for her."

"Can I see her?"

"No, she's in surgery now, you can see after the operation, when we bring her in the room 200. Ok?"

"Ok." Said a sad Ashley.

She cried again in Spencer's arms.

"Shh. The doctors are doing their best, she will survive, I know it."

Ashley smiled lightly and she fell asleep. Spencer embraced her.

Mandy called Mr. Parker.

"DAMN, I HOPE IT'S IMPORTANT MANDY FOR CALLING ME AT 1:00 A.M.!" Yelled the man.

"They're dating!" Said the girl happy.

"WHO'S DATING?" Asked the man with again with a close eye.

"Spencer and Ashley. They're dating, that's why Spencer hasn't written the story. Don't worry boss, in a few days you'll have the article on your desk."

"Great Mandy. I'll give you an extra for this."

"Thanks, boss. See you later."

She stopped the call.

_It's my moment, I'll be a celebrity in the press world. _Thought Mandy while she left the hospital.

_After few hours, in the middle of the night…_

"Hmm, hmm…"

Spencer opened her eyes.

"Kyla is asleep, she made it, she survives." Said the doctor.

"Ashley wake up." Spencer tried to move the brunette.

"Hmm." Cried lightly Ashley.

"Kyla is ok, you have to wake up Ash."

When the brunette heard the news jumped from the chair.

"OMG. You sure Spence?"

"It's true Ashley, she will survive, right now we're bringing her in the room 200, you can see her." Said the doctor.

The rockstar ran in the corridor.

She saw a big glass wall with the number 200 on it.

She's entering when a doctor stopped her.

"Only five minutes." He said.

"Ok doc." Answered Ashley happy.

She entered in the room and saw her sister with many tubes, and immediately became sad.

"She will be alright, don't worry Ash." Said Spencer.

"Thank you, I'd become mad without you, you're my life, you're my strength, you're my soul, you're my everything… I can't live without you Spence. I love you."

"Thanks Ash and I love you too." The blonde kissed Ashley on the lips.

The doctor knocked on the glass.

"Time is over girls. Ashley you can see again your sister tomorrow at 11.00 a.m. Go to sleep Ashley, we'll take care of her."

"Thank you doc, see you tomorrow."

"Bye doctor." Said Spencer.

"Bye girls."

Ashley took the driver seat this time and Spencer allowed this time.

"You relax finally." Said the blonde.

"Yes, now I know that Kyla is ok. Spence can you stay with me tonight, I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Yes I'll stay with you tonight."

"Thanks Spence, this means the world to me."

Inside of Ashley's huge house.

"Spence I want to tell you something really important about my life, a thing no-one knows."

"Ash you don't have to, you can tell me that when you're ready."

"I'm ready, because I've met the most important thing in my life. You Spence."

"Thank you Ash."

"I've to know that Kyla and Aiden are my only friends. Many years ago I was plenty of friends, but my _so called friends _give me their back when I became famous. I started to notice that they were around me only for my fame and money, and they tried to make money with my image and popularity. Then I found out their plain and I throw out them; only Kyla and Aiden stayed with me, and they support me whatever it happened. My life was this way until the day of the auction, day most beautiful day of my life, the day that I've met you. Since that day I've found a another friend, my best friend, you, since that day my life had changed. And now I'm here, happy in your arms. Do whatever you want with me, I'm yours, do whatever you want with my heart, it's yours, do whatever you want with my life it's yours, do whatever you wants with my soul, it's yours. Spence this is my love confession."

Spencer was crying now.

"Ash, I'm speechless. You've said a beautiful words. Thanks I love you too."

Then Spencer stopped to cry.

"I'll take the couch Ash."

"No, I want you with me, in my bed, I don't bite and don't do anything else… Unless you don't want it." The brunette smirked.

"Ok Ash, I'll sleep with you. I'll take care of you tonight."

"Good night Spence."

"Good night Ash."

_At the same time someone was writing "her" story…_

**I'm trying to update as soon as possible, sorry, but I'm studying really hard for the test of 14-15-16 december… If I pass the exam I become a lawyer, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

**This is my third chapter. I hope you like it…**

**Mandy character belong to me.**

**LOVEASH87 I LOVE YOU! **

**Always REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 11:**

At home Mandy heard the record.

_Good. Now I can finally write the story._

She began to write.

_In the meantime at Ashley's._

Ashley was sleeping in Spencer arms.

She tried to move as result Spencer woke.

"Hmm Ash what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to wake, sorry Spence, but I'm hot."

"Try to sleep. Ok?"

"Ok I try."

And finally Ashley slept.

Spencer awoke and saw the light from the windows.

"Ash wake up it's morning."

"Spence let me sleep, I'm tired."

"Don't you wanna see Kyla?"

"OMG how can I forget?"

"Maybe because you're in bed with the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"Yeah… yeah… or maybe because I'm a forgetful person…"

"What time is it?" Asked Spencer.

"It's 11:00 a.m."

"We have to wash, it's late." They jumped from the bed and dressed.

One hour later they arrived at the hospital.

They entered in Kyla's room and saw the medics near the girl.

"We're removing the tubes, she's doing well."

Ashley had tears in her eyes.

"Hi Ash."

"Hi sis. I'm so happy that you're fine."

"Hi Kyla." Said the blonde making hello with her hand.

"And who are you?" Said Kyla watching Spencer.

"I'm Spencer Carlin."

"What a weird name. Umm… you're a known face… WAIT YOU'RE THE BLONDE AT THE AUCTION!"

"Yes I am." Said Spencer shyly.

"How are you sis?" Asked Ashley.

"I'm fine now. Thanks sis."

"I doesn't know that you were in town."

"Oh… yeah I want to surprise you."

"What a surprise!" Joked Ashley.

"Sorry Ash I didn't want to scare you."

"I know. You saw the guy who did this?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'll go to the police and it's all more simple if you recognize the guy."

"Ah… ok."

"How is going with Paul?" Asked Ashley.

"Hmm… really… that's… We split, I left him."

"Oh… it's ok, but why you left him?"

"I love him, but I'm not in love with him. He's a good guy, but I feel that in my relationship something miss."

"Yes, but why you were in town? I knew that you're at home."

"What kind of question sis! I went to see you."

"Sorry, what can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Hug me and I forgive you."

They hugged.

"Umh, I'd be here…" Said Spencer embarrassed.

"You can join us." Said Kyla.

Spencer hugged the two.

"AHHH MY STOMACH!" Screamed Kyla.

"Sorry." Said the other two scared.

"Joke." Kyla pouting.

"I'll kill you, but not now, you're too weak, but when you'll leave the hospital I'll kill you."

"Ash we have to go, you have to see Aiden remember?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot."

Ashley hugged her sister again.

"Bye sis. See you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Ash, oh and Spencer I'm really happy to meet you."

"So do I, bye Kyla."

They left the hospital.

_Mr. Parker office._

"Here's your story boss." Said Mandy happy.

"Ok, I read it."

He read something wrong.

"You have to cancel all the Spencer part in this story. I can't do this to her, and if their relationship become public this journal may be damaged."

"What! Why? But it's all true!"

"Erase this part of the story, you'll write only that Ashley is in love with a blonde girl. It's enough."

"But…"

"NO BUT. I'M YOUR BOSS AND THIS IS A ORDER! HURRY UP! GO".

"Ok boss". Said Mandy with a sad look.

Ashley arrived at the studio.

"Hi Ashley. You're only a half of hour later. How kind of you." Said the manager angry.

"Please Aiden it's not the moment. I'm coming back from the hospital, Kyla was stabbed in the wound by a guy who try to robe her."

"OMG, sorry Ashley. How is Kyla now?" Asked Aiden worried.

"Oh now she's ok, thanks."

"If you don't want to work today I'll understand, don't worry."

"No, thanks. For me working is a way for relax."

"Ah ok. Remember that you have a concert in two weeks, we need to hurry, you have to learn five songs in a few time."

"Relax Aiden, I can do it."

"Ok."

_Mr. Parker office._

"Boss I've rewritten the story following your indications."

"Let me see Musgrave."

Mr. Parker read the story again.

"This time it's perfect. I can only imagine the scandal, Ashley Davies is gay. What a bomb in Hollywood. You're a good girl Mandy."

"Thanks boss."

"Tomorrow will be a good day…" Sing Mr. Parker happy.

Ashley came back from the studio.

"Spence where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"What are you doing?"

"I want to surprise you. I'm cooking a special plate for this special night."

"And why this is special?"

"Because Kyla is fine, and… and be-because I'm ready…"

"Why are you rambling? And you're ready for what?"

"I'm ready to have sex with you."

"Are you sure? This is a big step in our relationship."

"Yes I'm sure. I want to make love with you."

"Ah ok, if you say so…" This time Ashley was rambling.

"Try this." Said the blonde.

"Hmm, very good, you're a great cook Spence. And I'm hungry."

"It's almost ready. Be patient, only five minutes ok?"

"Ok."

After few minutes.

"Time to dinner." Said Spencer.

"Finally."

They began to eat, then Spencer brought her special plate.

"This is the wonderful plate I made for you." She said joking.

"Oh, you're so modest sometime Spence."

"You have to speak after eaten it."

"Ok."

A few minutes after.

"Compliments Spence this meat is great!"

"You see? I've told you. Thanks anyway."

They finished to eat and go to bed.

They made love for the first time.

The next day Ashley at 11:00 a.m. went to the studio.

"Hey Aiden, how are you?"

"Ash you have to read this." Said the man with a serious expression, and threw a newspaper to her.

She saw a big photo of her in the first page and began to read.

_**THE SECRET FINALLY REVEALED.**_

_The princess of the rock is dating a mysterious blonde girl, they have passed a day together in a unknown restaurant and kissed more times. The secret is revealed, all Hollywood was waiting for the news; all the voices widespread are true. SHE'S GAY and in love with a woman._

_Mandy Musgrave_

**Always REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**THANX AGAIN UNCSOFTBALLGIRL08.**

**YOU'RE EPIC OR SOMETHING!**


End file.
